Blow molded components such as air intake ducts, resonators, air filter housings and other types of components for use in motor vehicles often need to be provided with mounting brackets, mount pads or other features for mounting and supporting the component on the vehicle body structure or other components.
In the art it is known to mold or fabricate mounting brackets from metal or plastic and then secure these brackets onto the blow molded components using a variety of means well known to those skilled in the art, such as by glue, screws, clamps or alternately ultrasonic or thermal welding processes.
Such conventional methods add additional component cost to blow molded components and necessarily slow down the production cycle times and productivity by requiring completion of addition steps and materials to manufacture each blow molded component.